


Speakers

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's P.O.V., F/M, Impala, Song Lyrics, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Speakers, by Sam Hunt. Dean's P.O.V. You are laying together on top of the Impala, star gazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speakers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to smeeders, who suggested I listen to this song, I came up with another song lyric story. It's only my second one, so I hope it doesn't suck. I took some liberties, changing the truck bed to the hood of the Impala, and made it fit into a hunter's life. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Here is the link for the song, if you don't know it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3P5eaNRtAoY

I softly kiss your neck, and slowly whisper  
You breathe in 'cause it feels cold where my lips were  
T-shirt for a pillow, music cover real low, creeping through the window  
I can feel the bass line in the bed liner, and your heart on mine,  
Tryin' to jump up out of your chest.

 

Looking down at you, your head using my arm as a pillow, I can't believe how lucky I am. I lean down, pressing kisses against your neck, feeling you breathe deep as I hit a sensitive spot. We are laying on the hood of the Impala, with the windows rolled down and music softly playing from the radio. Laying down, I pull you so you are now laying almost on top of me, my chest becoming your pillow, and our hearts beating in sync.

 

Baby you're not on fire, girl you're on fire  
Out in the dark, wrapped up in the stars  
So right, girl I'm so high  
You and me, wild and free  
Way out in the woods nobody for miles  
Love in the back of the truck with the tailgate down  
Just us and the speakers on  
Love in the back of the truck with the tailgate down  
Just us and the speakers on

 

I lay there quietly, enjoying the feel of you against me, and the stars up above. We had driven for miles, and pulled off near a forest, parking in a meadow, feeling wild and free. Laying on the hood, I have never felt so alive, with your heart beat pounding next to mine, and the music playing behind us.

 

Moonlight's tracing those tree tops across your face  
There's a feeling in your eyes the shadows can't erase  
The cool wind around us is breezing around us  
Following my fingers through your hair  
The engine is idling and girl this heat lightning is flashing  
Pictures of you and burning them in my head

I watch as the moonlight illuminates your face, showing me the desire in your eyes, matching the desire in my eyes.. The breeze ruffles your hair, and I run my fingers through it, loving the feeling of your silky locks. I am hypnotized by your beauty, and I wish tonight could last forever.

 

And I'm on fire, girl you're on fire  
Out in the dark, wrapped up in the stars  
So right, girl I'm so high  
You and me, wild and free  
Way out in the woods nobody for miles  
Love in the back of the truck with the tailgate down  
Just us and the speakers on  
Love in the back of the truck with the tailgate down  
Just us and the speakers on

Feeling your lips brush against my collarbone, I feel my temperature start to rise. Being with you, alone, with the stars as our only company, had me high on my feelings of desire for you. The music changes, to something low and sultry, and I pull you up, so your face is close to mine. You lean down, pressing your soft lips against my chapped ones, and I groan, entranced by your shy touches.

 

I'm tuned in to ya, somethings on your mind ain't it?  
Go on and tell me baby, don't act like you can't say it  
I know your body language, you ain't gotta translate it  
Let it talk to me, till I can't take it  
Your lips, your hair, your smile, your touch, your kiss, your stare  
Your vibe's too much  
It lights me up, you got me set  
I'm way too gone, so baby let your eyes close  
Say my name and watch me goin' up in flames

I know you, I know everything about you. I know that you had a hard time trusting me, your luck with hunters had never been good. I know the last hunt had scared you, it had scared me to. I thought I would lose you forever. Wishing I could get you to talk to me, let me take away some of your fears, and worries. It's not enough that you share your kisses and love, I needed your trust too. Not wanting to ruin the moment, I stay quiet, forgetting about my worries, as I tuck your hair behind your ear, watching as you shyly smile at me, caressing my chest, and staring into my eyes. Your touch sends me over the edge, sending electricity through my body. I know I've only known you for a short time, but you have me wrapped in your spell, and just my name from your lips is enough to burn me up.

Girl I'm on fire, girl you're on fire  
Out in the dark, where the wild things are  
So right, girl I'm so high  
You and me, wild and free  
Way out in the woods parked under the pines  
Love in the back of the truck with the tailgate down  
Just us and the speakers on  
Love in the back of the truck with the tailgate down  
Just us and the speakers on

I can hear crickets and owls in the distance, the sounds of the forest close by. It's the perfect background to the music still coming from the Impala, and the perfect setting for a night with you in my arms. Your touch is setting me on fire, I'm not how much more I can take. We talked about taking it slow, but out here, in the moonlight, your body pressed against mine, it was hard to remember that promise made not too long ago. I'm drunk on your love, and I want to spend the rest of the night out here, with you in my arms.


End file.
